I've Missed You
by lariqueniasexiboricua90
Summary: This is a Bella/Edward one shot. Major lemons, extremely lemoney. Bella comes home from school and is very horny. You know what happens next. Warning: there really isn't a plot to this story. If you don't like it, don't read it!


"Alice, wait up." I scream as I run to catch up. It's been a long day at school and all I can think about is hearing that last bell. I get to go to Alice's house today and see him.

""Hey Bella, you ready to go?" I smile and nod my head. When we arrive at her house I go directly to Alice's room. I put my stuff down and go to her brother's room. "Knock, Knock is anyone there?" I say, as I poke my face into his room.

"Baby, you're here!" He says, walking towards me giving me a kiss. He turns towards the door and locks it. I smile so innocently.

His touch sends chills down my spine; our lips meet oh so tenderly as we kiss. Our tongues explore each other's mouth as our hands explore each other's body. I slowly back up, and remove his shirt, I run my fingers up and down his chest. His fingers start to unbutton my shirt revealing a black lacey bra, which holds my perfect B's. The sight of them drives him crazy; he wastes no time and kisses my neck, hitting my weak spot. My hands grasp his back, the feel of his muscles make me more weak. He undoes my bra, and rubs my hard nipples between his fingers. Moans softy escape my mouth, he pulls away and lays me on the bed.

He crawls up to me so seductively. He gives me a kiss, his lips lead down softly, down my cheek, down my neck, and his concentration amazes me. His goal is to please me. His kisses continue down to my breasts, his tongue circles my nipples. I quiver as his kisses lead down between my legs. I link his hands with mine, I want him now; I want him to take me away, make me moan, make me scream. He releases his hand and rubs his fingers down my body; his hand slips between my legs. I'm wet; I'm aroused; his fingers work me inside and out. He massages my clit, I moan so sensually. He stares at me smiling, he enjoys seeing me pleased.

His hand quickens, it drives me mad, makes me crazy, and makes me weak. I grab him and kiss him. This motivates him; he gets faster with every kiss. I'm hot, I'm sweating; he stops. I'm relieved.

His kisses leave a trial down my body as he works his way down; his hands spread open my legs, I'm hesitant but I let him in. He softly kisses my thighs, I feel his tongue wrap around and around my clit up and down, side to side, slow to fast. He sucks and he licks, he drives me wild. My body fills up like a bomb, any moment I'm going to explode. I grasp the sheets as I moan. I need him inside me, I tell him to stop but he only gets more into it. He laughs as I tremble, the feeling over powers me completely. I'm reaching my climax. My heart starts racing, my body throbs, my fingers go weak, and my breath quickens. I feel it coming, he feels it coming. He gets faster, his finger massages my clit. My back arches, my body sweats. I explode my sweet juices into his mouth; he smiles, victorious.

He crawls up to me gives me this look that makes me drawn to him. He slides into me, I quiver. He works me slow and gets faster. His moans turn me on and soon enough he's fast and we're in a passionate struggle. I scream and moan; he kisses my neck. I scream for him to get faster, harder, rougher. He pins me down, his dominance turns me on. I love it. He digs deep with in me as his body pounds into mine. My nails dig into his back; he gets faster, harder, rougher. He starts to nibble on my nipples; I scream and moan louder and louder. My body tightens.

"You like that, huh?" It feels too good to answer. Only moans escape my mouth. My breath quickens, he goes deeper. "Cum for me baby," he whispers in my ear. He sucks on my nipples. My body goes numb as my body explodes, my breath slows down. He keeps going, time for round two. This time he slowly rocks in and out of me. He slips out and flips me over. He slides back in and gets faster; as he fucks me his finger massages my clit. His other hand wraps around my hair as he gets rougher. My body releases juices that flow down my thighs, his dick hardens and his breath gets heavier. His hands grip my ass; his body grinds harder into me. I feel his body shake, its coming. I turn around and put him in my mouth and he cums all in my mouth. I swallow and lay back, his fingers rub my breasts. He kisses my cheeks and lead up to my lips; his kisses are so soft and tender, his touch sends chills down my spine.

We lye there together, my face is against his chest; my ear is to his heart, listening to the beat slow down. His hand is at my back, he runs his fingers up and down my spine. I sigh happily, I love lying in his arms. I start running my fingers up and down his chest; I smile as I hear a moan escape his lips. I kiss his chest and he quivers beneath me. I lift my head up to look him in the eyes and I smile playfully, we're not finished yet.

I lean in and kiss his neck; he closes his eyes and I hear him gasp. I start sucking on the spot, rubbing my tongue on his skin. He starts to shake and I giggle slightly. I lift my head and rub my nose against his cheek before kissing his lips. I run my tongue into his mouth and he plays with it. We fight with our tongues for a while, enjoying the bliss. I run my hand down his chest and stomach and grab his erection. He is so hard; I smile. It was his turn to be pleasured.

I go down to his dick and I lick it, getting a moan from my beloved. I lick the tip, slowly, enjoying the sounds that he makes. I then put it all in my mouth and begin to suck. I suck hard, and move my mouth up and down on his hard dick. He sits up and puts his hands on the back of my head, holding me to his dick. I start sucking harder and he moans my name louder and louder. Then, he explodes, his sweet cum fills my mouth and I swallow every bit of it. I lick it all off of his dick, and he gets hard again. I laugh when he pulls my face to him so that he can kiss me vigorously.

He then pulls away from me to give me a look. His eyes seem to say, "May I have one of my fantasies." I sigh, nod, and then kiss him. He kisses me with enthusiasm as excitement runs through his veins. Then, he flips me over and slides his hard dick into my tight ass. He drives it through, hard. I scream, half in pain, and half in surprise pleasure. I never thought that it would actually feel so good. He pumps in and out, as I moan for him to get harder and faster. He moves to a fast rhythm, until he finally cums. I fall forward and then roll over, he smiles and lies on top of me and starts kissing me.

"Thank you, Bella," he says to me.

"No, Edward, thank _you_." I say and then I kiss him one last time before closing my eyes and falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
